


Congratulations

by dragonpotter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Ghost John Laurens, John is angry, Song rewrite, Song: Congratulations (Hamilton), The Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: John Laurens comes back to haunt Hamilton and tell him just what he thinks about the Reynolds Pamphlet.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, implied past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at a hamilton fic please go easy on me

“Laurens...Jack, how are you here?”

_ Oh, Alexander... _ **_congratulations._ **

_ You have invented a  _ **_new kind of stupid._ **

_ A  _ **_“damage I just can’t see you undo”_ ** _ kind of stupid. _

**_“Opened all the cages in a zoo”_ ** _ kind of stupid. _

_ For all this time I thought you knew what to do - _ **_that was stupid._ **

**_Allow me to review:_ **

_ So you had a _ **_rumor_ **

_ Not more than a  _ **_few_ ** _ even knew about _

_ You  _ **_refuted_ ** _ it _

_ Told your whole world of an affair that  _ **_no one_ ** _ accused you _

**_I always thought you had your honor_ ** _ now you refuse to _

_ Admit you care only what happens to  _ **_you_ **

_ You’re your only enemy, _ **_no one else you ever lose to_ **

_ Do you know why  _ **_you’ve lost your reputation?_ **

_ It’s all the  _ **_damage you have done_ ** _ through just communication! _

**_Congratulations!_ **

_ You just _ **_lost your legacy!_ **

**_Congratulations!_ **

“It was an act of honesty - of sacrifice”

**_Sacrifice?!_ **

_ I had a  _ **_loveless marriage_ ** _ I only formed out of pity _

_ But when I  _ **_read your letters_ **

_ I would  _ **_think of you_ **

_ And I’d sigh, “what did he do,  _ **_what did we do_ ** _ , what does this get us?” _

_ I’d always wipe my tears away,  _ **_when I passed I wanted to stay_ **

**_Do you know what I’m here to do?_ **

**_I’m here to get through to you._ **

_ I saw Eliza was so  _ **_trusting_ ** _ and so kind _

_ And when you had seen her  _ **_I knew_ ** _ you had made up your mind _

_ So many years ago I heard her say  _ **_“that boy is mine”_ **

_ So  _ **_I stood by_ **

**_Let you get by_ **

**_DO YOU KNOW WHY?_ **

**_I loved you more than anything in life_ **

**_I wanted to see you happy all the time_ **

**_I always thought for her you had the same feelings as for you mine_ **

**_ALEXANDER!_ **

**_Eliza is the best thing in your life_ **

**_Never lose sight that you were blessed with such a wife_ **

**_CONGRATULATIONS!_ **

_ For the rest of your life _

_ Everything you do better be for her _

_ Why didn’t you give her her best life? _

**_Congratulations._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know this isn’t quite to the beat and tune of Congratulations but the reason for that is because I kinda had an idea for an alternate composition for it when I wrote this hhhh


End file.
